we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Faraday Cage
The Faraday Cage is a Story Mode quest in We Happy Few. It is the next quest given after The House of the Inventor is completed. Objectives *Locate Faraday's Lab *Talk to Faraday's *Fill up the bucket of Motilene *Transfer the Motilene to Dr.Faraday's *Extract bits from a car near the old Lud's Holm station *Extract bits from the car in Faraday's yard *Extract bits from a car near the treehouse *Bring the mechanical parts to Dr. Faraday *Go away and come back tomorrow *Never mind tomorrow, check on Faraday *Search Faraday's Lab Walkthrough After entering the house, Arthur Hastings notices several traps, including Spankers and gas rooms. In one room downstairs, Roger Bacon is found laying seductively on a bed. The Joy detectors continuously go off (if Arthur is off his Joy). Helen Faraday can be found behind a closed window. Hit the red button next to the window to option the cover, then talk to her. She explains that after she refused to make any more devices for the Executive Committee, she was purposely trapped in her lab and wants to escape. She will need to make a Transporter but has no way to power it. She gives Arthur a Motilene Harvester to use to collect the leaking Motilene in the gas pipes of an abandoned house. She agrees to help Arthur fix the bridge to St. George's Holm, but only if he helps her first. After gathering the Motilene, return to Faraday and she will send Arthur to gather three special mechanical bits from cars around the Garden District. She gives Arthur a Scavenger Extractor which will aid him in getting those bits. Return with the parts and Faraday finishes her device. She tells Arthur to come back tomorrow for her help, though when the player leaves, Arthur notices a burst of energy leaving the house and decides to check on Faraday. When the player returns, Arthur discovers she has left without helping him. Search her lab to find the code to the gate by the bridge. With this information Arthur can now fix the bridge himself. In-Game Description James said I can use Dr. Faraday's lab. I should see where it is. Somewhere upstairs, I should Imagine. Someone really does not want anyone talking to him. Where's Doctor Faraday? He can't be that woman, can he? What's she doing locked up in there? I suppose I should ask her. I wonder how much of that is true. Dr.Faraday would like a bucket of Motilene to power ... something. Is she mad, or brilliant? I wish I'd paid more attention in chemistry class. I hope no one lights a match near me. This stuff is nasty. Won't Dr. Faraday be pleased. How does Dr. Faraday know which cars to mark? Does she have a photographic memory? I remember when Percy and I went looking for scrap in the Garden District. He knew exactly where it all was. Oh, yes, of course I remember that. That's the bloody article that got me into this mess. There's a car by the old Wellington Under station for Lud's Holm.. She's marked the one in her yard. That's handy. Why don't I start with that? I guess I just go over to the hood and ... use the extractor. Wouldn't it have been easier to just pop the hood off and get in there with wrenches and ... well, no, I suppose it wouldn't have been easier at all. Just a hell of a lot quieter. And it wouldn't have brought back such unpleasant memories. This is really a rather handy device for getting bits. Well, that's all the parts Dr. Faraday asked for. Oh God, why does this thing have to sound so much like the train. Why does this awful thing sound so much like a train? If she can make anything out of that junk I ripped out of those cars, she really is a genius. She just has to put a few finishing touches on her device, and then she'll help me with the bridge. She sounds awfully convinced she can make a portal. What an off bird she is. I hope she knows what she's talking about. What the hell was that? I see why they locked her up! This sort of thing really brings down property values. I hope she hasn't killed herself. She's scarpered! I knew it! Damn it. I wonder if she really had a way off the island, or if she just fell in her wormhole, if such a thing even exists. I should look around and see if she left any hints about how to get out of Wellington. Collectibles Notes *A Bird in the Hand *A Modest Proposal *Letter from Helen Faraday Memories Latin can be found under the staircase in Faraday's Lab.Category:Quests